


蜂蜜

by Troy_pooh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troy_pooh/pseuds/Troy_pooh
Summary: *养成系 清水向
Kudos: 6





	蜂蜜

01.  
“艾伦·耶格尔你是不是偷吃巧克力了。”  
“唔唔唔我没有！！”  
“那你嘴里黑糊糊的的是什么。”  
“是！！屎！！！”

“……呕。”  
艾伦蹲在房间里嘴里含了块巧克力笑到肚子疼。

02.  
其实倒也不是不让吃糖。  
不就是块巧克力——嘛？！  
艾伦后来被利威尔拎着后颈皮强行丢到客厅松软的沙发上晃悠晃悠着小短腿憋屈的想着。  
他人短身子小，坐在沙发上也是脚不沾地的，小崽子憋红着一张脸努力做到屁股还粘在沙发的基础上用脚尖够到地板，够到了屁股又下来了再坑哧吭哧吃力地爬回沙发上再试。  
小孩子的耐心永远是无穷的。  
好在他们的体力不是。  
利威尔端了杯感冒药出来的时候看到的就是这样一副艾伦歪在地板上喘气的可怜样子。  
倔得很。  
艾伦·耶格尔今年只有7岁，却确足以让26岁的利威尔·阿克曼体会到什么叫青春期撞上更年期的烦恼。  
一杯热气腾腾的药。  
“不喝。”艾伦脸皱做一堆，鼻音浓重，“苦的。”  
利威尔冷冰冰斜了他一眼，不容拒绝地严厉语气：“怕苦那当初晚上就不要贪凉踢被子。”  
等到他眼里包了一眶泪水堵着气捏着鼻子把一大杯苦哈哈的感冒药喝完了，面前又伸过来一只细小的汤匙，细腻白瓷上沾了一点金黄的甜蜜。  
艾伦试探着过去舔一舔。  
然后就见他两眼瞪大，碧色湿润眼瞳在利威尔面前闪着光，五官都在唇齿间甜意里腻出喧嚣。  
——好好好好甜！！简直甩之前偷吃的那块巧克力不知道几条街！！！  
“不是怕苦？”利威尔好笑地帮他擦掉上唇沾着的一点蜂蜜，“这是你乖乖喝完药的奖励。”  
从此艾伦巴不得天天感冒。

03.  
领养这孩子是在两年前。  
算是高速路上的一起交通事故，夫妻俩在轿车翻出高速护栏后翻滚的轿车内双双身亡，反而是被安全带严严实实栓咱的后座上的孩子幸存了下来。利威尔后来带着手下一干警员来到事故现场看着坐在救护车里懵懵懂懂也不知哭泣的艾伦，也不知道他算是幸运还是不幸。  
“喂，小鬼。”他走过去在孩子面前慢慢地蹲下来，“你想不想和我一起住？”  
利威尔也不知道自己这是怎么了，或许是在那孩子的身上看到了数十年前肮脏地小巷里目送舅父毫不留恋远去，声嘶力竭哭喊要他回来的自己。  
“你叫什么？”  
“艾伦。”

艾伦像是一尾尖刺的鱼游进了利威尔的生活。  
韩吉知道他领了个孩子回家后不止一次的调侃道“你要带了个孩子哪还有姑娘想跟你”。  
利威尔当时只是看了看手机时间，盘算着还有多久艾伦会从幼儿园下学回家。  
姑娘？谈恋爱？没有的事。  
他被这无端捡回来的小蹄子弄得几乎没了时间。  
倒不是说艾伦有多缠他，自从在目睹了亲生父母的惨死后那孩子就像一扇被生活关上的窗，不太合群，不太喜欢说话，在半大的别的孩子的眼睛里概括起来就两个字。“有病”。  
要惹怒艾伦是一件很容易的事情，但想要拉开他尖刺外露的小身板却不是件容易事，和人打架的时候身上带着的狠劲，不用力根本拉不开。  
哪怕拉开了也是死命瞪着眼睛喉咙里发出细嫩的凶狠呜咽，咬着的胳膊可以钻出血沫子来。  
利威尔下了班之后被传唤去站在幼儿园园长的办公室里不止一次。  
最后一次出来了之后他看到艾伦鼻青脸肿地在门口的小板凳上蹲着，凶狠的眼睛瞪他，像是个养不熟的狼崽子。  
晚风起来了有一点冷。  
利威尔走过去脱下西装外套包盖在艾伦身上将他抱起来，让他的小脑袋可以靠在自己肩膀上。  
回到家以后利威尔看着自己肩头晕湿的水泽回想起路上艾伦颤抖的小身板和压抑的哽咽哭声。  
他给艾伦上药，酒精擦到破皮的地方很痛，艾伦咬着细嫩的嘴唇忍着，利威尔看他一眼用手指轻柔将他的牙齿拨开把自己的指尖放过去。  
“疼了就叫出来，别忍着。”他揉了揉艾伦的发丝，“有个五岁小鬼的样子。”  
当天晚上利威尔快要睡着的时候感受到有软乎乎地物体压在被褥上，他睁开眼睛看到艾伦凑在他脸旁边，小心翼翼。  
“我可以和利威尔先生一起睡吗？”  
他将暖和的被子拉开一条缝，小崽子就蹑手蹑脚地钻进来，肥短的四肢紧紧扒在他身上。  
房间安静了下来，一如以往父母健在时的黑甜时光。艾伦毛茸茸的脑袋枕着利威尔起伏的胸膛，小男孩的耳朵能够听到大人沉稳有力的心跳。  
利威尔考虑正考虑着要不要说点什么。  
“叫我利威尔就行，”他低下头去将他们周围的被褥掖好，手臂护着艾伦柔软的四肢，“睡吧。”  
但艾伦早就睡着了，利威尔的怀里一时间只剩下了孩子均匀细微的呼吸声。

04.  
第二天是利威尔亲自开得警车送他去的幼儿园，下车时特意露出别在后腰上的配枪和手铐，亮晶晶地要闪瞎幼儿园里一排小朋友的眼睛。  
利威尔那一天就是幼儿园门口最靓的仔。  
从此以后再没有人敢当着面惹怒艾伦。  
小男孩在心里发誓他从来都没有像今天那样喜欢过利威尔先生，就像是感冒药后的那一匙蜂蜜，晕满口腔甜意之后还有一点点满足饱胀的酸涩。  
于是在利威尔耳朵里就能常常听到艾伦隔了几条街道，幼儿园门口还有几十米，从楼下跑上来时隔了几层楼仍旧元气十足的“利威尔先生！！！”  
至少现在那扇冰封的窗开了一个缝。  
利威尔不介意再花时间把剩下的冰霜融化。

艾伦真正意识到自己到底对利威尔存了个什么样的心思是在十五岁的时候。不知不觉就跟了利威尔十年，艾伦从未将利威尔看作是自己的父亲，所以也不存在什么伦理问题，他只是单纯地喜欢着他的利威尔先生，把他放在了自己心尖尖儿的位置上的那种喜欢。  
当时他就那样呆在镜子前面想着，刚刚洗过的头发还未擦干水珠滴滴答答地在睡衣上汪成一片。  
“艾伦。”利威尔在浴室门口喊他，“艾伦？”看他没什么反应就扯着他甩到他自己卧室的床上用毛巾帮他擦头发，艾伦低着头任男人动作，低垂的目光扫到利威尔露出来的一截脚踝和居家拖鞋。  
艾伦从喉咙深处感受到某种不知名的干渴，并感受到了自己为了抵抗这种无力感而上下滑动的喉结。利威尔在他头上敲了一个爆栗，没好气地停下手来止住艾伦的前后摇晃，“别动。”  
艾伦还记得有一次小时候无比熟练地企图夜袭钻利威尔的被窝却被男人丢了出来，大概讨厌长大就是从那时候开始的，因为再没法和利威尔先生一起睡觉。  
还有一次十岁那年请假回家看到脸色苍白的利威尔在家独自包扎肩膀上伤口时看到他错愕又不知如何躲避的慌张神情，虽然利威尔后来告诉他只是一次刑事案件里的简单的枪口擦伤，可即便此艾伦依旧哭得厉害，也是在那一次希望自己能早一点长大。大抵每一次想要对未来有些什么热切的期许的时候，艾伦后知后觉的回想，好像目的都是因为利威尔。  
诸如此类的还有很多很多，如此矛盾。  
利威尔在将湿润的毛巾挪开之后才意识过来。  
他们两人活得多像默契多年的老夫老妻。  
两人的视线也在当时不动声色的交错，不同的是艾伦的是有一些期许的，仰起的碧绿眼瞳里都是细碎的不知掩饰的情感，利威尔的是晦涩难懂的，掩盖在低垂的额发里不能被轻易捕捉到。  
利威尔把从心里滋生去的那一缕奇怪的感觉压下去，他先道了晚安关了灯，然后留下艾伦一人坐在黑暗中。  
可无论是谁都清楚自己不会那么轻易的睡着。

05.  
艾伦到韩吉给他发的地址去找人。  
晚上十一点，照理来说平常这个时候利威尔已经到家了。佐耶女士原话说是警句的庆功宴，都喝高了。艾伦在包厢的角落里找到利威尔，可对方并未如传闻所说的那样喝高了，还能让他先从店里出去自己随后下来。  
艾伦靠在利威尔的车旁边，恍然觉得这像极了数年前利威尔抱他从幼儿园回来的那个冬夜，西装外套的材料昂贵舒适，披在他身上很暖和。  
艾伦突然觉得鼻子有些酸，就像蜂蜜甜过头后的那种酸涩，于是少年昂起头看着路边昏黄的路灯，他无数次的想过利威尔会如何看待自己对待他的感情，许是，一个乳臭未干的毛头小子，哪怕十五岁了在对方眼里也永远是个孩子。  
利威尔就在这个时候从背后搂住他肩膀，等到艾伦错愕地转过来的时候侧过身去吻他。  
暧昧的氛围刚刚好，不早也不晚。他们在寂静的街边拥吻，用牙齿咬开对方的嘴唇，用舌头索取对方口腔里的空气，利威尔几乎怀疑艾伦是不是偷吃了蜜，两人的唇齿间都是甜腻的气息。  
少年纤腰窄臀，很轻易的就被利威尔扣在怀里。  
艾伦在他离开之后探过去回吻他，面色微微有些发红，“你是不是喜欢我啊？”  
在此之前的那个夜晚利威尔考虑过很多他和艾伦的关系，他想到自己一手将这孩子带大，熟悉他每一个兴趣爱好，每一个表情，但凡想到或许有一日艾伦会长大离开利威尔就觉得无法忍受。  
他曾经以为那是保护欲，但实际上是独占欲。  
利威尔不想回避，他相信艾伦也不想。  
于是他凑过去，两人额头抵额头，鼻子碰鼻子。  
“你说呢？”

END


End file.
